Tout ce qui étincelle
by HeartSentence
Summary: "Elle est extraordinairement intouchable. Elle est fragile, vous savez, elle peut mourir." Jane soupire et poursuit : "je ne peux plus jamais perdre quoique ce soit, alors je ne peux plus rien avoir." JISBON


Disclaimer : Mentalist,** not mine.**

* * *

Patrick Jane s'était toujours dit qu'il n'y aura qu'une seule femme dans sa vie. Celle qui n'est plus à ses côtés physiquement, mais dont l'attachement spirituel durera toujours.

Sa nouvelle vie au CBI met son serment à rude épreuve.

Le visage de sa patronne est celui qui lui est apparu en premier lorsqu'il a retrouvé la vue après l'explosion. Il se dit que cela n'est pas le fruit du hasard : elle est désormais celle qui le guide, et il lui en est tellement reconnaissant. Mais ça s'arrête là.

La voix de Lisbon est toujours la dernière qu'il entend le soir, avant de rentrer._ Bonne nuit, Jane. Essayez de dormir un peu, cette nuit. Comptez de zéro à mille, si vous n'y arrivez pas, et respirez profondément._ Il essaye, il compte jusqu'à dix mille même. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé les chiffres.

Un autre soir, après avoir retrouvé un autre disciple de John le Rouge étendu dans une mare de sang, Lisbon l'avait encouragé à rentrer au motel, son chez-lui provisoire. Il lui avait dit, en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, qu'il en avait marre._ Je commence à avoir peur, Lisbon, peur que ça ne se finisse jamais. _

Elle s'était levée, avait placé une petite main chaude sur son épaule. Ça ira, Jane, lui avait-elle dit. _C'est un mauvais jour, rentrez, détendez-vous, et avant d'aller vous coucher, pensez à tout ce qui étincelle et qui n'a pas la couleur du sang._

Instinctivement, alors que la chef d'équipe le fixe intensément de son légendaire regard préoccupé, il trouve ce à quoi penser. Il rentre à pied, en déambulant dans les rues de Sacramento, aveuglé par la lumière forte des lampadaires. _Cette femme me sauve un peu plus chaque jour,_ il pense, alors qu'il cherche distraitement les clés au fond de sa veste de costume. Il rentre dans la chambre vide et sombre, et après un rapide passage par la salle de bain, s'effondre sur son lit. Les phares des voitures, qui passent devant le motel du bord de route, à toute vitesse, éclairent aléatoirement le mur en face de lui, faisant onduler les ombres.

Il repense à ce que lui a dit Lisbon en le regardant droit dans les yeux : de penser à tout ce qui étincelle et qui n'a pas la couleur du sang. La couleur de l'échec pour lui, aujourd'hui. La couleur de la perte. Il pense au vert le plus intense, le plus profond, le plus apaisant. Il imagine qu'il s'y égare, sereinement, avec espoir. Il ne suffira que de quelques minutes pour qu'il perde conscience, d'un sommeil lourd, et sans aucun démon pour venir le hanter.

Son sourire est le seul qu'il a constamment envie de voir. Lorsque ses lèvres délicates révèlent ses dents blanches toutes menues. Il se dit qu'elle est son énergie, qu'elle est son mentor.

A la soirée de Noël organisée au CBI, ils dansent une nouvelle fois ensemble. C'est Lisbon qui lui propose, lorsqu'elle le trouve, seul, assis contre un mur au beau milieu d'un couloir, tenant un bonnet de père noël dans ses mains, le regard perdu. Jane relève la tête au bruit de ses pas. _Venez un peu danser_. _Cela fait des jours que vous n'avez pas parlé ou souri à quelqu'un_. En effet, il traversait une période sombre, il n'avait jamais aimé l'hiver, et l'affaire John le Rouge devenait la pire des impasses.

Il se lève, peu convaincu, pendant, que, satisfaite, elle lui attrape le bras. Il est étonné par la sensation de bien-être que lui procure ce geste anodin, et du fait que, malgré son appréhension pour la danse, Lisbon accepte de lui remonter le moral.

C'est sur un air semi-entraînant qu'ils se balancent. Lisbon est plus détendue et resplendissante que jamais : le tissu vert foncé de sa robe épouse ses courbes. Il la fait tourner plusieurs fois d'affilées, sous le regard amusé et entendu du personnel du CBI qui observent tous les danseurs. A chaque fois qu'elle virevolte, Jane sourit un peu plus. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse, en paix avec elle-même. Il pose sa main sur sa hanche lorsque le rythme de la musique devient plus lent. Il se plonge dans son regard, et retrouve ce fameux vert qui lui a permis de dormir. L'expression de Lisbon change. Comme si elle se posait une question à laquelle il n'y avait aucune réponse. Elle baisse les yeux.

_Merci_, il lui glisse dans l'oreille, en pressant la paume brûlante de ses mains contre les os de ses hanches. Elle sourit et prétexte un coup de fil important à passer, elle s'éloigne de la piste de danse, moins sûre d'elle, la peau qui brûle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle est revenue, et se tient à l'autre bout de la pièce, une bière à la main, discutant avec un collègue. Jane fronce les sourcils. Puis il est distrait par un Rigsby follement ivre, qui attrape une Van Pelt abasourdie par la main, l'entraîne sous le gui. Lorsque leurs deux coéquipiers s'embrassent sous le regard de tous, Jane jette un coup d'œil à Lisbon. Leurs regards se croisent une fraction de seconde. La fraction de trop. Il a du mal à interpréter son regard fuyant. Il la ramène à sa voiture à la fin de la soirée, et lui dit bonsoir sans la regarder. Elle le regarde s'en aller, les mains dans les poches de sa veste de costume, dans la nuit. _Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour vivre_, il se dit._ Elle aime juste soigner les gens, le jour où je serai guéri, elle ne fera plus attention à moi._

Le jour suivant, le bruit de ses pas est devenu une douce mélodie, et le balancement de ses cheveux sombres sur ses épaules minces, une unique hypnose.

Il est en colère contre lui-même, contre tout, contre elle pour être autant ce qu'elle est, tellement _elle_, contre le temps qui efface le souvenir vivant d'Angela, contre sa lâcheté, contre son manque de force pour cesser de s'attacher à Lisbon. Il ne lui apporte rien, après tout.

Après le CBI, il se rend dans un bar, celui où il va parfois le vendredi soir pour se détendre, écouter les déboires des autres, se dire que sa vie n'est pas si triste. Mais ce soir-là, il ne veut pas écouter, il veut dire.

_J'en ai besoin, c'est tout_, il dit à la jeune femme installée sur le tabouret à côté lui et l'écoute d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive. _J'ai besoin de dire que j'ai été lâche, que je commence à l'oublier elle, celle que j'ai épousée. Qu'une autre est renversante, forte et sensible, obstinée et diplomate, tolérante mais juste, compréhensive et sensée mais... incompréhensible. Elle est extraordinairement intouchable. Elle est fragile, vous savez, elle peut mourir. _

Il soupire et poursuit :_ je ne peux plus jamais perdre quoique ce soit, alors je ne peux plus rien avoir. _

La jeune femme à qui il s'adresse cligne des yeux. Elle semble intéressée par lui. Elle est brune, elle a l'air bien trop jeune, bien trop naïve, bien trop matérialiste, bien trop facile à comprendre, elle a l'air de tout sauf _elle_. Personne n'est _elle_, personne ne le sera jamais. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il soupire. Il s'excuse. Il quitte le bar juste après avoir balancé un billet de vingt sur le comptoir.

Cette nuit-là, il rêve d'un sourire entouré d'émeraudes, qui le hante et qui fait peur à tous les monstres de son passé.

_J'ai peur de la perdre_, il se dit, un an plus tard. Ils sont dans l'état de Washington, pour une affaire d'enlèvement. Le salon de l'hôtel où séjourne l'équipe est équipé d'une cheminée, et de fauteuils en velours. Tout le monde est déjà couché, sauf elle et lui.

Lisbon est recroquevillée dans un fauteuil. Assoupie, un dossier d'affaire non close encore sur ses genoux. Il se lève pour aller se coucher. Elle remue dans son sommeil, elle marmonne des choses incompréhensibles. Le feu craque dans l'âtre, et il est attendri. Il s'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur, et sans s'en rendre compte, il règle sa respiration par rapport à la sienne. D'un geste impulsif, il tend la main vers son visage tranquille, éclairé par la lumière rouge vive du feu, et passe son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle frissonne. Il sourit en repensant à leur dernière conversation, avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le pays des rêves.

Avant de s'endormir, elle tendait les jambes près du feu, elle avait un peu froid. Elle faisait courir une main dans ses cheveux sombres, tombant en cascade sur son épaule gauche. Sa frange était légèrement ébouriffée, son chemisier froissé. _Si je ne vous connaissez pas mieux, Lisbon, je dirais que vous allez tomber de fatigue d'une seconde à l'autre, _avait déclaré Jane, amusé.

Elle avait baillé d'une façon adorable et avait dit de façon sarcastique :_ C'est vrai, Jane, j'oubliais : vous co__mmencez__ à me connaître, avec le temps. _

A présent, Jane compte les tâches de rousseurs du visage de sa partenaire, et sent la fatigue l'envahir. La chaleur du feu l'engourdit. Il n'a qu'une envie, enterrer sa tête dans le cou de Lisbon, sous le rideau de ses cheveux noirs, et inspirer son odeur. Y passer la nuit. _Et merde, _il se dit.

Il se dit aussi, en quittant la chaleur du feu et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, qu'avec le temps, sa volonté s'affaiblissait.

Il commençait à ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de l'aimer contre le gré de sa maudite vengeance.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture ! **

**Un avis ? **


End file.
